Tagung Klassenbildung - Dokumentation/Institutionelle Diskriminierung von Migrantenkindern
Institutionelle Diskriminierung von Migrantenkindern: Befunde der Schuforschung und Perspektiven für die Schulentwicklung Dr. Mechtild Gomolla (Universität Münster) 1. Die erhebliche Selektivität der Schule in Deutschland gegenüber Kindern aus Einwande-rerfamilien konnte auch in den 1990er Jahren nicht vermindert werden. Im Jahr 2000 lag – trotz wachsender Sensibilisierung für das Problem – die Quote dieser Gruppe an den Sonderschulen für Lernbehinderte in den alten Bundesländern (mit Ausnahme Bremens) höher als je zuvor (vgl. Kornmann 2004). In den letzten Jahren haben v.a. großflächige Schulleistungsvergleiche das Gefälle zwischen Kindern und Jugendlicher deutscher und nicht-deutscher Herkunft beim Zugang zu höheren Bildungs- und Qualifizierungsgängen ins öffentliche Bewusstsein gerückt (vgl. Deutsches PISA-Konsortium 2001, 2004; Bos et al. 2003; OECD 2006). 2. In vielen Bundesländern wurden daraufhin die Förderanstrengungen intensiviert (z.B. durch frühe Sprachstandserhebungen, Ausweitung der Sprachförderung in der Elementar- und Primarstufe, flexible Schuleingangsphasen und den Ausbau verlässlicher Halbtags- und Ganztagsschulen). In den Mainstream-Reformen geht es derzeit um die Einführung der Schulautonomie und neuer Verfahren zur Qualitätssicherung (Schulprogramme, Organisati-onsentwicklung, Bildungsstandards, Evaluation, Monitoring). Bei diesen tiefgreifenden Um-strukturierungen der Bildungsorganisationen und ihrer Steuerung werden die Interessen von Kindern und Jugendlichen mit Migrationshintergrund jedoch noch kaum berücksichtigt. So bleibt es leider überwiegend bei punktuellen kompensatorischen Fördermaßnahmen und Zusatzangeboten. Notwendig wäre aber eine umfassende Berücksichtigung der sprach-lich-kulturellen Heterogenität. Zum anderen werden internationale Erfahrungen, dass mit dem aktuell vorherrschenden Reformkonzept der Marktsteuerung und der zunehmenden Orientierung auf die Leistungsergebnisse der Schulen bestehende Ungleichheiten verfestigt oder gar ausgeweitet werden, ignoriert. Das legt eine Fülle von Forschungsarbeiten aus vielen Ländern nahe, die mit diesem „Reformansatz“ schon weiter sind (als Überblick vgl. Radt-ke/Weiß 2000, Gomolla 2005). 3. Bildungsverläufe hängen nicht nur von den Voraussetzungen und vom Verhalten der Kinder und Jugendlichen, sondern auch von den Möglichkeiten, die die Organisation Schule ihnen bietet, ab. Sie sind wesentlich von den lokalen Organisationsstrukturen, dem Aufbau des Schulsystems als Ganzem sowie dem Handeln und Entscheiden der Organisationsmitglieder mitbestimmt. Im Fall von Kindern aus Einwandererfamilien machen v.a. qualitative Untersuchungen sichtbar, wie Leistungserwartungen, Beurteilungen und Prognosen über die weitere Entwicklung eines Kindes von kulturalistischen Zuschreibungen überformt sind. Schulorganisationen machen – unter dem vorrangigen Ziel, homogene Lerngruppen zu bilden – in den alltäglichen Prozessen der Differenzierung und Auslese im Hinblick auf verfügbare Fördermöglichkeiten und v.a. das gegliederte Sekundarschulsystem systematisch von Zuschreibungen hinsichtlich des sprachlichen und sozio-kulturellen Hintergrundes als Indikatoren für das Lern- und Leistungsvermögen Gebrauch (vgl. Gogolin/Neumann 1997, Gomolla/Radtke 2002, Weber 2003). Um ethnischen Ungleichheiten wirksam zu begegnen, so eine zentrale Schlussfolgerung, reichen kompensatorische Förderangebote und die Sensibilisierung einzelner Lehrpersonen im Umgang mit Diversität nicht aus. Denn sie lassen die breiteren Lernbedingungen im Un-terricht, in den Organisationen und im institutionellen und sozialen Umfeld der Schulen außer Acht. Notwendig wäre, Maßnahmen zur Verbesserung der Schulerfolge benachteiligter Gruppen in die reguläre Schulentwicklung zu integrieren und dabei das „Kerngeschäft“ der Schule, den Unterricht, in den Mittelpunkt zu rücken. 4. Die neuere „interkulturelle“ Schulqualitäts- und Schulentwicklungsforschung und -praxis fokussiert auf den Unterricht und die konkrete Schulerfahrung der Kinder und Jugendlichen und konzipiert Schulen als „lernende Organisationen“ (vgl. z.B. Blair/Bourne 1998, Coelho 1998, Richardson/Wood 1999, Mächler et al. 2000). Im deutschen Sprachraum sind v.a. die Arbeiten des Zürcher Schulforschers Peter Rüesch (1999, 2000) bekannt geworden. In seiner Auswertung der internationalen Literatur zur Unterrichts- und Schulqualität betont Rüesch die Prozesse im Klassenzimmer und die Beziehung der Schule zum Elternhaus als hauptsächliche Ansatzpunkte für Interventionen. Solche Aktivitäten müssen durch ein positi-ves pädagogisches Klima im gesamten Schulhaus und Maßnahmen im weiteren institutionel-len Umfeld der Schule abgestützt sein. Erforderlich sind v.a. kohärente Gesamtstrategien, die Prozesse auf unterschiedlichen Handlungsebenen verknüpfen und gleichgerichtetes Ar-beiten ermöglichen. Hinsichtlich der Ansatzpunkte für die pädagogische Entwicklungsarbeit werden in der in-ternationalen Literatur übereinstimmend betont: die Ausbildung gemeinsamer Grundorientierungen und klarer, expliziter Zielvorstellungen im Hinblick auf die Chancengleichheit in einer Schule; sensible Aufnahmeverfahren; leistungswirksamer Unterricht; der Bereich der Diagnostik, Beurteilung und Zuweisung; der Umgang mit Mehrsprachigkeit als Spezial- und Querschnittsaufgabe; Einbezug und Kooperation mit Eltern und Communities; die Verbindung des schulischen Lernens mit außerunterrichtlichen und außerschulischen Lerngelegenheiten; eine Schulkultur der Anerkennung; Öffnung der Curricula für Themen der Diversität und Gleichheit. Um Probleme zu identifizieren und Strategien gezielt zu platzieren sind geeignete Monitoring-Verfahren, Beratungs- und Fortbildungssysteme wie unterstützende Strukturveränderungen im Umfeld der Schulen unerlässlich. Solche Instrumente ermöglichen einen organisatorischen Rahmen, in dem die Beteiligten ihre Praxis reflektieren und gemein-sam weiter entwickeln können. 5. Für konkrete schulpolitische und (schul-)pädagogische Modelle, wie Aspekte der Heterogenität und Gleichheitsziele in die allgemeine schulische Qualitätssteuerung integriert werden können, lohnt sich der Blick nach England und in die Schweiz (vgl. Gomolla 2005, 2005a). In England existiert seit Ende der 1980er Jahre ein kohärentes System zum schulischen Qualitätsmanagement, das alle Schulbezirke und Schulen umfasst. Ende der 1990er Jahre begann die Labour-Regierung, spezielle Instrumente zum Abbau ethnischer Ungleichheiten flächendeckend in die Systeme des School Improvement zu integrieren. Diese Initiativen sind Teil der staatlichen Antidiskriminierungspolitik, die die Schulen in die Pflicht nimmt, Diskriminierung aus „rassischen“ Gründen zu vermeiden und gute interethnische Beziehungen zu gewährleisten. Ethnisches Monitoring auf allen Ebenen gilt als Schlüssel, um Probleme zu identifizieren und gezielt zu bekämpfen. Ein zweites wichtiges Instrument ist der 1999 in Kraft getretene Ethnic Minorities Achievement Grant. Während Fördermittel bis dahin v.a. zur Vermittlung von Englisch als zusätzlicher Sprache im Primarbereich verwendet wurden, zielt dieser Fond auf die Verbesserung unterdurchschnittlicher Leistungsergebnisse aller ethnischen Minderheitengruppen in den Curriculumsfächern, auch in Sekundarschulen. Über den EMAG finanzierte Speziallehrkräfte sollen im Unterricht wie bei der Entwicklung schulischer Gesamtstrategien tätig sein (z.B. Kontakte zu Eltern oder lokalen Immigranten-organisationen intensivieren). Die Schulen werden durch Beratung und Fortbildung seitens der lokalen Behörden, Handreichungen, Materialien und entsprechende Initiativen in der Lehrbildung unterstützt und u.a. im Rahmen der regulären Schulinspektionen kontrolliert. Im Rahmen des Schulentwicklungsprojekts "Qualität in multikulturellen Schulen" (QUIMS) im Kanton Zürich erhalten Schulen mit Migrantenanteilen von mehr als 40% fachliche und finanzielle Unterstützung, damit diese auf lokale Bedürfnisse abgestimmte pädagogische Maßnahmen entwickeln können. Mit einem hohen Leistungsniveau sollen diese Schulen auch für bildungserfolgreiche Eltern und Kinder attraktiv bleiben. Die unterdurchschnittlichen Erfolge der Schülerinnen und Schüler mit Migrationshintergrund sollen in Richtung einer durchschnittlichen Bildungsbeteiligung angehoben werden. Beteiligte Schulen wählen aus sechs vorgegebenen Feldern zur Schulentwicklung (Verstärkung der Leistungsförderung, Sprachförderung, angepasste Lernbeurteilung und Förderplanung, Einbezug und Mitwirkung der Eltern, vor- und außerschulische Lernanregungen und Gestaltung einer Schulkultur der Anerkennung) im Sinne einer Schwerpunktsetzung in ihrem lokalen Schulprogramm jeweils ein bis zwei Module zur Bearbeitung für eine zwei- bis dreijährige Projektphase aus. Sie erhalten ein ausreichendes jährliches Budget für zeitliche Entlastungen der Lehrpersonen, externe Fachleute für Weiterbildungen und Fachberatung und die Realisierung einzelner Teil-projekte sowie eine Schulbegleitung. Im Zuge der sorgfältigen Entwicklung und Erprobung der pädagogischen und methodischen Konzepte wurde die Zahl der teilnehmenden Schulen sukzessive erhöht. Auf kantonale Ebene erfolgte eine Rückkopplung der gewonnenen Erfah-rungen mit anderen laufenden Reformvorhaben, in denen neue Rahmenbedingungen für Integrations- und Leistungsförderung festgelegt werden. Seit 2005 ist Qualitätssicherung in multikulturellen Schulen im Zürcher Volksschulgesetz verankert. 6. Beide Modelle zeigen, wie Bemühungen um eine hohe Bildungsqualität mit gezielten In-terventionen gegen Bildungsungleichheit verbunden werden können. Im Rahmen der regulären Qualitätssicherung werden Strukturen und Prozesse auf den unterschiedlichen Ebenen des Schulgeschehens als – zwar nicht alleinige, aber dennoch eine wesentliche – Ursache von Bildungsungleichheit anerkannt. Bisher punktuelle und isolierte Maßnahmen (z.B. Förderung in der Schulsprache, Kooperation mit Eltern, anti-rassistische Bildung, Schulsozialarbeit) werden zu einer umfassenden integrativen Programmatik zu bündeln versucht, die Phänomenen institutioneller Diskriminierung Rechnung tragen. Aspekte der ethnischen Diversität und Chancengleichheit werden zum Anlass für geplanten institutionellen Wandel in den Kernbereichen von Unterricht und Schulen (Mainstreaming), einschließlich der erforderlichen Strukturveränderungen im institutionellen Umfeld der Schulen (Aufbau von Stütz- und Kontrollsystemen). In England liegt der zentrale Widerspruch der Agenda gegen Bildungsungleichheit darin, dass Fragen ethnischer Gleichheit zwar im Rahmen schulischen Qualitätsmanagements in vorbildlicher Weise thematisiert werden. Diese Initiativen werden jedoch durch das vorherrschende enge Verständnis von Schulerfolg als Test- und Examensergebnisse in den Grundlagenfächern, die autoritären Top-Down-Systeme der Qualitätskontrolle, hochselektive Schulstrukturen und v.a. durch die gegebenen Marktbedingungen unterlaufen, die alle Schu-len in einen harten Konkurrenzkampf um hohe Positionen in den Schulrankings und um attraktive Schüler- und Elterngruppen einspannen – wodurch die Segregation und Selektion im Endeffekt eher zunimmt. Die Zürcher Strategie erweist sich zunächst einmal als produktiverer Handlungsrahmen, um die Qualität von Schulen im Umgang mit Heterogenität zu verbessern. Als günstig erweist sich hier der klare Fokus auf die Lernbedingungen in Unterricht und Schule, statt primär auf den Leistungs-Output, wie in England. Die Pluralität wird nicht additiv zu den schulischen Kerngeschäften berücksichtigt, sondern als Ziel der Qualitätsentwicklung in für den Bildungserfolg zentralen Handlungsfeldern. QUIMS setzt stärker auf Anreize und Unterstützung der pädagogischen Entwicklungsarbeit sowie auf partnerschaftliche Formen der Zusammenarbeit zwischen Behörden und Schulen. Der Verzicht auf Marktmechanismen gewährt den Schulen den nötigen Freiraum. Sie können auf der Basis sorgfältiger (ergebnisofener) Erkundungen der eigenen Praxis, Bedarfsanalysen und Beratung vor Ort, eigene Strukturen aufbauen, um die institutionellen Barrieren abzutragen, die dem Erfolg bestimmter Kinder im Weg stehen. QUIMS ist kein Ersatz für grundlegende Reformen im Bildungssystem, v.a. den Abbau selektiver Schulstrukturen. Die Berücksichtigung von Aspekten der Heterogenität und Chancengleichheit als Bestandteil von Reformvorhaben im Bildungssystem eröffnet nicht zuletzt Optionen, dass diese Ziele auch auf längere Sicht zum Prüfkriterium für die Qualität anderer Reformelemente (z.B. Elemente der Marktsteuerung) werden. Literatur: * Blair, M./Bourne, J.: Making the difference: Teaching and Learning Strategies in Successful Multi-ethnic Schools. London 1998. * Bos, W./Lankes, E.-M./Prenzel, M./Schwippert, K./Valtin, R./Walther, G.: Erste Ergebnisse aus IGLU. Schülerleistungen am Ende der vierten Jahrgangsstufe im internationalen Vergleich. Zusammenfassung ausgewählter Ergebnisse. 2003. http://www.erzwiss.uni-hamburg.de/IGLU/home.htm * Coelho, E.: Teaching and Learning in Multicultural Schools. An Integrated Approach. Clevedon et al. 1998. * Deutsches PISA-Konsortium (Hrsg.): PISA 2000. Basiskompetenzen von Schülerinnen und Schülern im internationalen Vergleich. Opladen 2001. * Deutsches PISA-Konsortium (Hrsg.): PISA 2003. Der Bildungsstand der Jugendlichen in Deutschland – Ergebnisse des zweiten internationalen Vergleichs. Münster et al. 2004. * Gogolin, I./Neumann, U. (Hg.): Großstadt-Grundschule. Eine Fallstudie über sprachliche und kulturelle Pluralität als Bedingung der Grundschularbeit. Münster et al. 1997. * Gomolla, M.: Schulentwicklung in der Einwanderungsgesellschaft. Strategien gegen instituti-onelle Diskriminierung in England, Deutschland und in der Schweiz. Münster et al. 2005. * Gomolla, M.: Schulerfolg in der Einwanderungsgesellschaft: Lokale Strategien - internationa-le Erfahrungen. iks - QuerFormat, Heft 9; Krüger-Potratz, M. (Hrsg.), Arbeitsstelle Interkul-turelle Pädagogik, Universität Münster 2005. (2005a) * Gomolla, M./Radtke, F.-O.: Institutionelle Diskriminierung. Die Herstellung ethnischer Diffe-renz in der Schule. Opladen 2002. * Kornmann, R.: Migrantenkinder in der Sonderschule – Sonderfälle? (2004): http://www.ph-heide-berg.de/wp/KORNMANN/veroeffentlichungen/migrantenkinder_in_der_sonderschule.pdf. * Mächler, S. und Autorenteam: Schulerfolg: kein Zufall. Ein Ideenbuch zur Schulentwicklung im multikulturellen Umfeld. Zürich 2000. * Organisation for Economic Co-Operation and Development (OECD): Where immigrant students succeed – A comparative review of performance and engagement in PISA 2003. 2006. http://www.oecd.org/dataoecd/2/38/36664934.pdf * Radtke, F.-O./Weiß, M. (Hrsg.): Schulautonomie, Wohlfahrtsstaat und Chancengleichheit. Ein Studienbuch. Opladen 2000. * Richardson, R./Wood, A.: Inclusive Schools, Inclusive Society. Race and identity on the agenda. Second edition. Stoke-on-Trent 2000. (erstmalig erschienen 1999) * Rüesch, P.: Gute Schulen im multikulturellen Umfeld. Ergebnisse aus der Forschung zur Qualitätssicherung. Im Auftrag der Bildungsdirektion des Kantons Zürich. Zürich 1999. * Weber, M.: Heterogenität im Schulalltag. Konstruktion ethnischer und geschlechtlicher Un-terschiede. Opladen 2003. Kategorie:Tagung Klassenbildung